


You and Me Against the World

by ephemeral (safiradh)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-10
Updated: 2011-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safiradh/pseuds/ephemeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenapa sesuatu yang indah itu harus dianggap sebagai dosa?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mixed Feelings

Bastian Schweinsteiger berjalan lurus menelusuri koridor hotel tempat tim Jerman menginap. Tatapannya hampa, seakan tidak memedulikan sama sekali keadaan sekitar. Hari sudah malam, latihan sudah sejak sore tadi berakhir—begitu juga acara makan malam bersama. Sekarang hanya tinggal beristirahat, waktu tenang yang jarang dimiliki jika  menjadi atlet sepakbola.

Langkah gontainya ia arahkan menuju kamar paling pojok di lantai 5. Kau pikir itu kamarnya? Sayangnya bukan, Basti belum berniat untuk memejamkan mata dan membaringkan tubuh di ranjang saat ini. Kamar yang kini menjadi destinasinya adalah kamar dari seseorang yang perlu ia temui saat ini.

Harus bertemu sekarang juga, karena Basti bersumpah tak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sebelum masalahnya dengan orang itu selesai.

Dia—Holger Badstuber.

Pemuda Bavaria asli yang lima tahun lebih muda dari Basti. Juniornya di akademi Bayern Munchen, dan kini juga sudah sukses menembus tim inti Nationalmannschaft. Pemuda yang selama beberapa saat terakhir menyita seluruh pikirannya.

Ia merasa aneh ketika terbangun di pagi hari dan hal pertama yang terpikirkan olehnya adalah; apakah tidur Holgi nyenyak? Ia merasa cemburu tidak jelas ketika melihat Holgi tengah bercengkerama dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Ia merasa ingin menendang sesuatu jika Holgi lenyap dari pandangannya.

Ia merasa—tolol.

Ini salah—Basti tahu itu.

Yang ia rasakan pada Holgi—walau Basti juga belum yakin rasa apa itu namanya—adalah salah. Tak seharusnya. Tak boleh ada. Tapi siapa juga yang bisa mengontrol perasaan manusia? Ini terjadi begitu saja, di luar kehendaknya. Karena seperti itulah Basti menggambarkan hubungannya dengan Holgi.

Terjadi begitu saja tanpa ada paksaan.

Basti sudah memiliki kekasih—yeah, tak usah diingatkan juga dirinya masih ingat. Sarah, gadis yang selama tiga tahun terakhir menyandang status sebagai kekasih resminya. Pirang, cerdas, dan seorang model. Wanita idaman pria manapun di jagad raya ini, pastinya.

Dan Basti seakan tidak puas setelah memiliki kekasih sesempurna itu?

Tidak, kawan, tidak. Jangan pernah sekalipun berpikir apa yang ia rasakan ke Holgi saat ini adalah wujud dari ketidakpuasan dirinya pada Sarah! Bukan begitu, sudah ia bilang kan bahwa perasaan itu muncul begitu saja.

Tak bisa ia lawan.

Muncul begitu saja—perasaan saling membutuhkan antara dirinya dan pemilik jersey 14 itu. Bagaikan air yang mengalir, muncul perlahan dan tidak disadari.

Dan karena itulah Basti merasa harus meluruskan segalanya malam ini.

.  
 ** _tbc_**


	2. Tonight I'm Loving You

Holgi mendengar pintu kamar hotelnya berderit. Dengan posisi sudah berada di ranjang, pemuda 21 tahun itu terlalu malas untuk mengecek. Paling Thomas, pikirnya. Berhubung ia memang sekamar dengan teman sejak di akademinya itu, jadi Holgi merasa tidak perlu mengecek.

Langkah kaki berat mulai terdengar masuk. Tanpa menoleh, Holgi berseru pada sosok itu. “Thomas, tolong matikan lampu, aku ingin tidur!”

Latihan hari ini terlalu berat, Holgi butuh istirahat sebanyak mungkin agar nanti pagi bisa segera fit.

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada keheningan. Holgi mengerutkan kening, tumben Thomas bisa setenang ini—biasanya menjelang tidur kan ia banyak bicara. Saat Holgi hendak membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat sosok itu, lampu sudah lebih dulu padam—membuat ruangan ini menjadi gelap gulita.

Holgi menyipit, mendadak merinding. “Tho-thomas?” lirihnya. Untuk pertama kalinya kini ia berpikir bahwa bisa saja sosok itu makhluk halus.

“Uhm, bukan, ini aku.”

Mendadak Holgi bersyukur tidak ada pencahayaan apapun di kamar ini—dengan begitu ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak karuan tidak perlu diketahui sang pemilik suara barusan.

“Basti...” desisnya.

Sosok itu lalu duduk di sisi ranjangnya, membuat Holgi semakin berdebar-debar tidak jelas. Basti adalah seniornya, panutannya, sekaligus cinta terlarang dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana ia seharusnya bersikap di hadapan pemuda itu?

“...kau—kenapa kemari?”       

Si lawan bicara masih bungkam, lebih memilih mengamati Holgi dalam gelap dibanding menyuarakan balasan. Hingga akhirnya satu helaan nafas mengakhiri bisu panjangnya. “Kita perlu bicara.”

Akhirnya pembicaraan mengenai hubungan aneh mereka akan dimulai juga. Akhirnya salah satu dari mereka berinisiatif untuk meluruskan apa yang selama ini hanya membuat keduanya sakit kepala. Akhirnya mereka harus menyadari bahwa sampai kapanpun terasa sangat mustahil bagi mereka untuk bersama.

Bahkan baru memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kepala Holgi pusing.

“Aku mencintai Sarah...,” Ujar Basti tercekat. “...atau kurasa aku mencintainya.”

Holgi meringis. Bagaimanapun juga, Sarah Brandner bisa dibilang sebagai temannya. Usia yang sebaya, ditambah lagi sifat Sarah yang ramah, membuat Holgi cukup akrab dengan kekasih Basti selama 3 tahun terakhir itu. Masih ia ingat dengan jelas saat Sarah memeluknya, memberi penghiburan ketika Bayern kalah di final Liga Champion.

Lazimnya itu adalah hal yang dilakukan pasangan para pemain—tapi berhubung Holgi menyandang status jomblo sejati...

“Yeah, tentu saja kau mencintainya,” gumam Holgi mengiyakan. Tapi ucapan Basti sebelumnya yang terdengar ragu sedikit membangkitkan harapannya.

 _Kau tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai Sarah, Basti. Selama ini kau hanya mati-matian menyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kau mencintainya._

Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Kembali keheningan menyesakkan melanda keduanya. Tidak tahu kata apa yang tepat untuk dibicarakan, segalanya terasa salah.

“Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri—ada bagian terkecil di hatiku yang menyimpan rasa padamu...,” Basti melanjutkan dengan lambat. Dan tahu-tahu saja tangannya sudah ia letakkan pada pipi sang Badstuber—kembali Holgi bersyukur kegelapan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah sedari tadi. “Terlarang. Tidak seharusnya ada. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan?”

Holgi menyentuh tangan kokoh itu, menggenggamnya. “Jangan kau lawan.”

Bahkan dalam keadaan gelap gulita, Holgi bisa melihat senyum hampa terukir di wajah seniornya itu.

 “Aku—“ Basti memulai. “Aku tidak seperti itu. Ini bukan hal yang seharusnya kulakukan.” Lidahnya terlalu kaku untuk mengucapkan lanjutannya. “...aku bukan gay.”

“Lalu menurutmu aku bagaimana?” Holgi balik bertanya dengan nada frustasi yang sama. “Aku terbangun dan menyadari bahwa kau lah yang kuinginkan. Hanya kau. Aku tak pernah menginginkan laki-laki lain selain dirimu.”

Basti melengkungkan sedikit garis bibirnya. “Kurasa itu bisa dihitung sebagai gay.”

“Heh!” Holgi merasa tidak terima. Ia meninju pelan lengan laki-laki di hadapannya itu.

Pemuda yang lebih tua itu hanya tertawa. “Tidak ada salahnya menjadi gay, kurasa.” Ujarnya sambil meraih jemari yang sebelumnya mendarat di lengannya. Ia mengenggam jemari itu, menautkannya. “Perasaan manusia tidak bisa dikontrol, bukan?”

“Orang-orang tidak akan mau mengerti, mereka pasti akan menghakimi.” Lirih Holgi. Ia merasa nyaman dengan kehangatan aneh yang ada di jemarinya. “Ini semua salah di mata mereka.”

Basti menghela napas, secara perlahan melepaskan tautan jari di antara mereka. “Yeah, kau benar.”

Bastian Schweinsteiger bukan orang awam di dunia sepak bola. Ia paham benar bahwa kaum gay masih belum bisa diterima di kalangan persepakbolaan. Ia tahu beberapa pihak yang memang gay. Tapi ia hanya mendiamkan. Itu urusan mereka, dan toh selama ini Basti tak pernah memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa ia akan mencintai sesama jenis.

Seluruh situasi ini—benar-benar kacau.

“Aku mencintaimu, Bastian.” Holgi bersuara pelan. “Dan aku minta maaf untuk hal itu. Aku tahu situasi ini pasti membuatmu merasa kacau dan bingung.”

Basti menggeleng. “Jangan meminta maaf untuk perasaanmu sendiri. Sudah kubilang kan, perasaan manusia itu tidak bisa dikontrol.”

Holgi menunduk, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Perasaan manusia memang tidak bisa dikontrol. Perasaan _nya_ tidak bisa dikontrol. Bukan ia juga kan yang minta untuk jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini. Jauh lebih mudah jika ia jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis. Jika mengikuti logika, harusnya memang ia tertarik pada lawan jenisnya—banyak kok gadis-gadis cantik yang mengantri untuk kencan dengannya. Tapi nyatanya, untuk jatuh cinta tidak butuh logika—yang diperlukan hanyalah _jatuh_.

Dan Holgi sudah _jatuh_ pada Basti sejak pertama kali mata mereka beradu pandang.

Ia kini kembali memandang sosok itu. Ekspresi di wajah Basti masih sama—terlihat kalut. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak kalut di situasi seperti ini? Basti sudah punya kekasih yang dipacari selama 3 tahun lebih, dan tiba-tiba sekarang ia malah mempertanyakan kembali seksualitasnya.

Holgi menggigit bibir. Ia tidak suka melihat Basti menjadi bingung begini. Bagaimana pun juga, ia tidak pernah meminta Basti membalas perasaannya. Ia sudah merasa nyaman hanya menyandang status sebagai pengagum rahasia. Biarlah ia saja yang merasa tersiksa dengan tekanan ini—Basti tidak perlu ikut merasakannya.

“Aku—“

Ucapannya terputus. Bibirnya sudah terlebih dulu disegel oleh pemuda 26 tahun itu.

 _Nyetrum_.

Itu reaksi pertama yang terpikir oleh Holgi ketika bibirnya bertemu dengan milik Basti. Sudah berapa kali ia berfantasi bisa merasakan ciuman Basti? Sudah berapa kali imajinasi liarnya hanya berujung pada kekecewaan?

Tapi kini, ketika pemuda dengan jersey 7 itu benar-benar menciumnya, Holgi langsung merasa tubuhnya bisa kejang-kejang kapan saja. Ciumannya Basti _nyetrum_ , atau memang itu hanya reaksi berlebihannya saja?

Ini bukan ciuman pertamanya—tapi entah kenapa rasanya seperti Basti lah orang pertama yang menjamah bibirnya. Rasanya aneh. Terasa salah, tapi terasa benar juga di saat yang sama. Dan jangan lupa tambahan _nyentrum_ -nya. Nano-nano.

Halah, ia jadi terdengar seperti gadis remaja yang baru mendapat ciuman pertama dari pujaan hati.

Basti melepaskan dirinya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menatap Holgi dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Holgi mengerjap, rasa shock masih belum hilang. “Yang tadi itu untuk apa?”

“Aku mencintaimu.” Ujar Basti dengan nada sungguh-sungguh.

Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdegup ketika mendengar ucapan Basti barusan. Ini pertama kalinya Basti mengatakan cinta.

“Ta-tapi, kita tidak mungkin—“

 _Kita tidak mungkin bisa bersama. Dunia menentang kita._

“Aku tidak peduli.” Serunya. “Aku tidak menyesal dengan apa yang kurasakan padamu kini.”

Ucapan itu bagaikan pedang bermata dua. Bisa melukai mereka sekaligus.

Holgi kembali menunduk. Melukai Basti adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan. “Tidak bisa—“

“Ssst.” Tahu-tahu saja Basti kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Holgi. “Aku tidak peduli. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan apapun lagi.”

 _Ayo kita lawan bersama. Kau dan aku melawan dunia._

Dan Basti tidak meninggalkan kamar Holgi malam itu.

.

 _**tbc** _

**Author's Note:**

> lol aslinya publish di tumbelog, iseng aja taro sini ==' timeline-nya pas sebelum WC, tapi lagi pemusatan latihan gitu o.o


End file.
